Fall into the darkness
by XxXblack kunoichiXxX
Summary: When all is destroyed, some things still remain and certain bonds remain unbreakable... Sasusaku oneshot


**Fall into the darkness**

**By XxXblack kunoichiXxX**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto T_T

**Spoiler warning: **Some spoilers from chapter 429

'Sakura's thoughts'

'Sasuke's thoughts'

This is my first fanfic oneshot so please go easy on me :) I tried my best. Please read and review. No flaming but advice is always welcome. Well here goes nothing

She stands in the middle of the battlefield alone. No one is there to comfort her, only her consciousness. 'Finally, the battle is over, Naruto has won. I wonder if he is ok right now…' The wind blew her pink locks in her face but she didn't care. Her once sparkling jade eyes were now dark and cloudy; she just wanted everything to end. 'It was just 4 years ago when everything seemed so perfect. Team 7… but now it's only memories which faded away long ago.' Sakura felt a presence behind her though she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was; the chakra signature was too familiar.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"Don't play dumb…"

She didn't have to look, she knew he was scowling

"Everything is destroyed"

"Who's playing dumb now? Kuso... answer me!"

Tired and numb she turns around to face the one she had waited for many years. Green eyes widen so much it hurts.

His black robe with bright red clouds was swaying gracefully with the wind. As on cue he answers her dazed look "Orochimaru is long gone, so is my brother. It is my duty to avenge Itachi and bring peace to him and my clan."

"Why?"

"It's none of you business" he snapped back making the petite girl wince.

"It was never my business, huh?" she studied the ground underneath her. "Do you even know how much we tried for you? How much we trained? All those years were wasted and for what? For this? For you to trample all our dreams and spit in our faces?! We cared so much for you, HELL we still care for you!" The sudden pain in her chest reminded her of the punctured lung. She clutched her chest and cringed.

"But it never mattered to you"

'You're wrong'

She smiles weakly at him "Because you don't care"

'No, don't say it'

"Even now, when nothing is left of our home, all you can think about is your revenge"

'You just don't understand'

"I was a fool to think that you could have changed and would want to come back… after all, fairy tales are not meant to come true."

'NO! Stop it!'

_**Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken**_

"You still don't care"

His answer was so quite that only he could hear his own voice "I do"

"What?"

"Hn, nothing"

_**Dare to believe  
For one last time**_

"I'm surprised you're not crying and begging me to stay"

"I changed…"

"Hn"

"Why are you doing this?"

"This is my purpose for living"

"Revenge?"

"Aah"

"How was it?"

"Huh"

"Betraying everyone, living alone, killing your brother?"

"So you know… hn... "

"Tell me! I need to know! What did you exchange us for? HUH?!"

"Power…"

"That's not enough" She whispered, bowing her head so low, it almost touched her collarbone

"It doesn't matter anymore, I got what I wanted-"

"-but you still didn't have enough"

"Why do you care?"

"Because.. I always did… when you turned away was the time I looked, I was always there for you, but you were so blinded with your revenge you didn't even acknowledge my presence. Though you did say "thank you" hah... I was always there for you… I still am... I guess I didn't change at all, still blinded by my emotions... what do you think… Sasuke?" Her voice was hoarse

"No, you haven't changed at all"

_**Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this**_

"It hurt… "

"…?"

"I had to"

_Drip Drip Drip_

'Even the sky is weeping'

The raven haired youth sighed and turned his back, once again, on the girl he left behind so many years ago

'No'

"Don't…"

Silence

"Don't please... don't leave me again... "

'This, no it can't be'

Warm tears flowed freely down the kunoichi's face, blending in with the rain. She felt weak, she couldn't fight this pain anymore. She was trembling and finally she gave in. Knees buckling, she fell to the muddy floor of what was once called Konoha.

The stoic man gracefully glanced over his shoulder.

"Please, I can't take this anymore" it was just loud enough for the Uchiha's keen ears to catch.

In a flash he is kneeling in front of her.

"Stop"

"…?"

"Stop crying, it won't help you"

She could feel a cold finger, softly tracing her cheekbone, wiping away a single tear.

"Why are you doing this..?"

"Because I can..."

He stood up bluntly, brushing his arm against the trembling body of his once called teammate.

Sakura felt weak. All she could manage was a tiny smile as she looked up to her long time love.

"What are you waiting for?" raising an elegant eyebrow, he studied the woman before him.

'Who am I trying to fool… she changed too much.'

"I don't understand..."

"There is nothing to understand"

She gave him a quizzical stare

"I don't understand" She was losing it

Smirk "You never did, but that didn't stop you before"

He stretches his hand towards the pinkette. She was hesitating

"If you won't get up now, you'll get sick and you will be nothing but a burden to me."

"Nothing will stop me now either" she willingly took Sasuke's hand. She searched his big onyx orbs for any sign of hate and found none. A huge grin spread across her face.

'I wish this could last forever. But forever is just not long enough'

_**Dare to believe  
For one last time  
And then I'll let the  
Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own..**_

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this as a oneshot but if I get at least a couple reviews and if some people want, I can write more chapters and I'll be really happy)) Review ^_^


End file.
